


Saippuakuplia

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, Yleislätinää, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Remus oli unohtanut altaan kokonaan ja hymyili itsekseen raahatessaan Siriusta pitkin kiiltäviä, mustia kaakeleita.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Saippuakuplia

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2009 sarkastiseksi ja varsin myöhästyneeksi synttärificiksi Lizlegolle. Sijoittuu Feeniksin killan jälkeiseen aikaan.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Remus muisti viime hetkessä olla painamatta ovikelloa ja avasi sen sijaan oven omalla avaimellaan. Hän kulki pitkää käytävää ja horjahti kerran, lähellä naulakkoa, mutta sai pian tasapainonsa takaisin. Retki oli ollut raskas, sen hän myönsi, jos sitä nyt retkeksi pystyi sanomaan. Pikemminkin pakolliseksi viipymiseksi. Hän hiipi hiljaa rouva Mustan taulun ohi ja uskaltautui kävelemään normaalisti vasta loksautettuaan yläkerran käytävään johtavan oven kiinni. Hän suunnisti suoraan kohti Siriuksen huonetta ja aprikoi, miksei tämä ollut vastannut hänen edellisenä päivänä lähettämäänsä viestiin. Huoli oli toisaalta turha, sillä kun otti huomioon Siriuksen mielenlaadun, tämä oli saattanut yksinkertaisesti vain unohtaa vastata. Mutta siitä huolimatta häntä huoletti.

"Sirius?" hän huikkasi ja työnsi oven raolleen. Siriusta ei näkynyt missään, mutta petaamaton sänky, lattialla lojuvat tyhjät pullot sekä huoneessa leijaileva lemu tekivät selväksi sen, miksei Sirius ollut vastannut. Remuksen kulmat kurtistuivat.

"Oljo!" hän kajautti, mutta ei oikeastaan uskonut kotitontun tulevan. Se totteli vain Mustan suvun jäseniä, eikä hän ollut sellainen. 

Hän kulki huoneesta toiseen kutsuen Siriusta vaimealla äänellä, mutta ei nähnyt tästä hiustupsuakaan. Hän kävi myös ullakolla sekä keittiössä, mutta veti vesiperän kummastakin. Lopulta hän palasi takaisin Siriuksen huoneeseen ja istui tämän törkyiselle pedille harkitsemaan vaihtoehtojaan.

Jos Sirius olisi lähtenyt ulos, tätä ei löytäisi millään, mutta luultavasti tämä palaisi ennen pitkää takaisin kotiin. Siinä tapauksessa Kiltaa oli turha vaivata. Toisaalta, jos Sirius oli kaapattu, neuvonpito Killan kesken oli välttämätön.

Remus jäysti hetken kynsiään, mutta nousi lopulta ylös ja päätti kysyä Dumbledorelta neuvoa. Samassa viereisestä kylpyhuoneesta kuului vaimea kolahdus, ja hän ryntäsi avaamaan oven.

"Sirius!" hän huudahti nähdessään Siriuksen makaavan kaakelilattialla omassa oksennuslammikossaan. Hän kyyristyi nopeasti tämän vierelle ja kokeili tämän pulssia sormenpäillään. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta, sillä syke tuntui voimakkaana.

"Voi Anturajalka..." hän mutisi ja hävitti oksennuslammikon. Lammikko katosi, mutta jätti jälkeensä pistävän, vanhan viinan hajun.

Remus nyrpisti nenäänsä ja käänsi Siriuksen kyljelleen. Hän pyyhki tämän kasvot puhtaiksi ja taputteli tämän poskia, ensin hellemmin mutta sitten ronskimmin. Sirius voihkaisi.

"Antura!" Remus karjaisi ja ravisteli Siriusta harteista. "Herää, ääliö!"

Siriuksen ripset värähtivät ja tämän huulet muotoilivat sanoja, mutta ääntä ei kuulunut. Remus valutti sauvastaan vettä tämän kuivuudesta haljenneille huulille. Sirius latki vesinoroa, mutta ei reagoinut mitenkään muuten Remuksen läsnäoloon ennen kuin kohotti päätään ja hamusi sokkona tämän kaavun rintamusta.

"Vettä." Siriuksen ääni oli käheää raakuntaa.

Remus taikoi Siriuksen käteen lasillisen vettä, jonka sisällöstä tämä joi yhtä kyytiä puolet ennen kuin oksensi taas.

"Voi helvetti!" Remus huusi ja perääntyi taemmas. "Ei tämä ole ensimmäinen krapulasi, Antura, älä hotki!"

Hän katoutti jälleen oksennukset ja pyyhki Siriuksen suupieliä. Viinanhaju ei tainnutkaan tulla oksennuksesta, sillä Sirius suorastaan löyhkäsi. Tämän iho tuntui huokuvan eltaantunutta hajua, aivan kuin tämä olisi täysin kyllästetty viinalla, niin kuin varmasti olikin.

Remus tuhahti.

Hän huomasi kylpyhuoneen perällä suuren ammeen tai ehkä pienen uima-altaan. Hän oli unohtanut altaan kokonaan ja hymyili itsekseen raahatessaan Siriusta pitkin kiiltäviä, mustia kaakeleita.

Tunnin kuluttua Sirius oli saanut jo syötyä melkein kokonaisen kanan ja juotua ainakin kolme lasia vettä sekä — Remuksen vastustelusta huolimatta — pari lasillista tuliviskiä. Hän alkoi näyttää jo ihmiseltä ja haista lähes siedettävältä, kiitos Remuksen perusteellisen kuurauksen. Remus hoiti itselleen sälyttämänsä tehtävän rutiinilla eikä hänen tarvinnut kysyä, mikä oli ajanut Siriuksen ryyppäämään. Hän tunsi tämän tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen kysymättäkin. Mutta kun hän oli huuhtelemassa sampoota Siriuksen tukasta, tämä alkoi laulaa.

"Anturajalka, älä", hän parahti lopulta, kun Sirius oli ehtinyt juomalaulussaan seitsemäänkymmeneenseitsemään olutpulloon.

"Piristy vähän, Kuutamo", Sirius sanoi virnistellen. "Ota vaikka lasillinen." Hän napautti taikasauvallaan toisenkin lasillisen altaanreunalle.

Remus oli jo kieltäytymässä, mutta päätti sittenkin toisin. Hiprakkaista Siriusta ei ollut helppo kestää täysin selvänä. Hän kohotti lasin huulilleen ja siemaisi ensin hillitysti, mutta Siriuksen kulmienkohotuksen yllyttämänä kippasi loputkin juomasta kurkkuunsa. Viski lämmitti mukavasti.

"Toinen?" Sirius ehdotti ja napautti taas sauvaansa. Hänen mielestään Remus oli hauskempaa seuraa pienessä sievässä.

"Eiköhän tämä riitä ainakin vähäksi aikaa", Remus sanoi ja naurahti. Hän ei ollut juonut viskiä vuosikausiin, ja yksikin lasillinen alkoi nousta hänen päähänsä. "Juon toisen sitten, kun maltat nousta sieltä likoamasta", Remus jatkoi ja roiskautti kylpyvettä Siriuksen naamalle. "Että muutkin pääsevät likoamaan."

"Kyllähän tänne mahtuu vielä", Sirius sanoi muka hämmentyneenä. "On mahtunut ennenkin. Muistatko vielä?"

Remus nauroi ääneen. Tosiaan. Eräänä kesänä, kun he olivat vielä koululaisia, Sirius oli saanut keploteltua hänet ja Jamesin kotiinsa vilkkaan kaupunki-illan jälkeen. Täysi-ikäisinä velhoina he olivat onnistuneet helposti väärentämään itselleen jästien henkilöllisyystodistukset. He olivat könynneet Kalmanhanaukio kahteentoista vasta aamun pikkutunneilla, luikahtaneet taloon savupiipun kautta ja päätyneet yhdessä kylpyyn pesemään puhtaiksi nokiset jäsenensä. Silloinkin oli kulunut tuliviskiä, eikä kukaan Mustista ollut herännyt heidän lauluunsa.

"Totta. Kaipa minä mahdun sinne jo nyt", Remus myönsi ja alkoi riisua vaatteitaan samalla, kun Sirius aloitti uudelleen laulunsa säestäen sitä valtavilla vesiroiskeilla.

Vesi oli juuri sopivan lämmintä ja vaikka Siriuksen sormenpäät alkoivat jo rypistyä, hän ei olisi noussut ylös mistään hinnasta. Allas ei ollut niin suuri, että he olisivat mahtuneet istumaan eristyksissä toisistaan, mutta kuitenkin niin suuri, ettei heidän tarvinnut istua aivan sylikkäin. Sirius nautti Remuksen heiluvista varpaista omiensa lomassa. Hän oli kaivannut ihmiskontaktia jo kauan. Hän oli kaivannut _Remusta._

"Kuutamo, tule tänne", hän sanoi levittäen kätensä kutsuvasti. Remus säpsähti.

"Mitä sinä oikein..."

"Tule nyt vain tänne", Sirius anoi. "En ole halannut sinua moneen vuoteen ja nyt on juuri sopiva aika halaukselle!" hän julisti.

"Äh, tämä on vähän sopimaton tilanne..." Remus itse asiassa punastui. Sirius virnisti leveästi ystävänsä vaivaantumiselle.

"Kuutamo! Ei kaiken tarvitse olla niin vakavaa. Tule tänne!"

Remus tuijotti Siriusta suu puoliksi avoinna. Oliko tämä todellakin tosissaan? Oli vähän eri juttu halailla keskenkasvuisina kuin halailla aikuisina miehinä. Puhumattakaan siitä, että he molemmat olivat yhtä alastomia kuin syntyessään.

Sitten hän tajusi ajatuksensa naurettavuuden. He istuivat yhdessä kylvyssä keskellä kirkasta päivää. He olivat talossa, jossa oli heidän lisäkseen vain vanha, hassahtanut kotitonttu. Tilanne ei halaamisesta juuri voisi kummentua.

"Miksipä ei", hän tuumasi naurahtaen ja siirtyi istumaan Siriuksen viereen. Tämä kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja rutisti reippaasti, kaksin käsin.

"Minulla on ollut sinua ikävä, Kuutamo", Sirius sanoi hiljaa eikä päästänyt irti. Remus kietoi hänkin kätensä ystävänsä ympärille ja veti tämän syliinsä.

"Niin minullakin sinua, Anturajalka."

Eikä kummallakaan ollut enää kiire mihinkään.


End file.
